medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Kizashi Yuubaru
| image = | age = 15 | gender = Male | category = Special | school = Hakoniwa Academy | year = Freshman | class = Class 12 | affiliation = Art Club | manga debut = Volume 2, Chapter 8 | anime debut = Episode 5 | japanese voice = Hiroki Shimowada | image gallery = yes }} Kizashi Yuubaru (夕原 北, Yuubari Kizashi) is a freshman of Class 12, and a scholarship student. A talented artist, he is not a member of the Art Club, though he is affiliated with them. Personality Yuubaru is a typical eccentric artist: he even claims that if you're not ridiculous, than you're not an artist. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 8, page 7 Despite this, he is very dedicated to what he does, and will not draw anything that he doesn't want to. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 8, pages 14-15 Appearance Yuubaru has short turquoise hair (black in the anime) and brown eyes. He wears the standard men's uniform of Hakoniwa Academy, with an apron on top of it when he is painting. At the Seiyasai, Yuubaru wears a dark colored scarf with his uniform. Ten years later, Yuubaru wears a beret and a smock. Plot Student Council Executive Arc Yuubaru requests that Medaka Kurokami model for him, wanting to use her in a contest of which the theme is "Beach Goddess". Though he believes he to be perfect at first, he finally decides that she is too perfect, and that she has no merits towards the fine arts. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 8, pages 1-7 Zenkichi Hitoyoshi and Kouki Akune leave to find new models, bringing him Isagi Isahaya and Nekomi Nabeshima respectively. He rejects them as well, deciding that the two of them are too scary. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 8, pages 9-11 After Zenkichi and Akune offer themselves up as models, he initially becomes excited, before realizing that a painting of men won't work with the theme. When the girls insist that he is being too picky, he refutes them, saying he will only paint the perfect beach goddess. When Hansode Shiranui arrives at the Art Club room looking for Zenkichi, he decides that her underdeveloped body is the model he has been looking for (upsetting the other girls quite a bit), as she represents the most "potential". Later, he paints a group portrait of the six of them as thanks. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 8, pages 13-19 At the club battle swim meet, Yuubaru is seen as one of the participants representing the Art Club, despite his earlier claims not to be a member. He appears to be chatting with Nekomi Nabeshima. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 9, page 12 During the final event, the cavalry battle, Yuubaru is seen as one of Nabeshima's victims when Tanzaku Aso explains how the Judo Club won the competition. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 12, page 19 Kumagawa Incident Arc At the end of the semester, Yuubaru is present for Medaka's speech. He is surprised by Misogi Kumagawa's sudden entrance, and declaration that he is Medaka's ex. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 65, page 4 Kurokami Medaka's Successor Arc Bouquet Toss To The Future Arc Yuubaru is among the students who confront Medaka at the beginning of the 100 Flowers Run, holding flower number ninety-one. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 187, pages 18-19 He and the others are all blown away by Medaka's Kurokami Final. Yuubaru thinks to himself that he cannot say Medaka has no sense of aesthetics. All present wonder if Medaka thinks of their time together as good memories. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 188, pages 2-5 His message to Medaka is a request to draw her again. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 190, pages 2-3 Epilogue Arc Ten years later, Yuubaru is an artist. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 191, page 12 Abilities Artistic Talent: Yuubaru is a Special, and was offered a scholarship to come to Hakoniwa Academy for his talents as an artist. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 8, page 5 Differences Between Anime and Manga In the anime, Yuubaru does not approach the Student Council until after the swim meet. Consequently, Mogana Kikaijima is included as one of the possible models. Medaka Box anime; Episode 7 References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Special